1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging inserts formed of paperboard, and more particularly to a device for protecting a corner portion of a packaged article within an outer container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,821,692; 2,000,158; 2,324,031; 2,337,468; 2,410,591; 2,603,349; 2,626,050; 2,663,417; 2,681,733; 2,684,153; 2,740,574; 3,064,801; 3,086,689; 3,095,970; 3,946,868; 4,000,843; 4,127,192; 4,134,496; 4,143,766; 4,194,630.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a corner protection device which includes a pair of panels having sandwiched therebetween a pair of U-shaped pocket members spaced from each other to provide therebetween an opening for receiving a portion of the packaged article.